Storm Of Friendship
Davis becomes emotionally torn from the group as he struggles with the idea of fighting a friend, though he will soon come to realise the true meaning of friendship. Synopsis Ken continues to set up and patrol the Digital World with his army of Digimon. Meanwhile while riding on a railway track, Cody gets an email from Izzy notifying them that Ken has been spotted with the kidnapped MetalGreymon. Matt asks Tentomon to go find Gabumon in preparation for the fight against the Digimon Emperor. Davis is shocked to hear that they have to fight MetalGreymon and a little doubtful that they’ll be able to defeat him. This sparks an argument between him and T.K., who remains hopeful. Davis lunges at T.K. and when the girls are trying to break them up, Tai reminds them that one of the reason him and Matt are such good friends is because they fought all the time when they were younger. After a while of travelling, Cody’s D-3 starts beeping and they notice the Crest of Friendship carved into a cliff face nearby. They soon find a Digi-Egg with the same symbol on it. Matt is the first to try and lift it, but he has no luck. He is followed by Cody, Tai, T.K., Kari and Yolei but no one is able to lift it. Finally after being somewhat forced Davis tries (though not as hard as the others), but it yields the same results. Suddenly a terrible screeching noise fills the air and they soon find out it was produced by the bug Digimon Flymon. Veemon quickly Digivolves to Flamedramon and attacks. Hawkmon follows suit but neither can finish him off because of the annoying, distracting noise. While everyone is busy covering their ears the wounded Patamon is kidnapped. As everyone chases after the Flymon, Ken appears on MetalGreymon and attempts to put a Dark Spiral on the kidnapped Digimon. Just as he is about to succeed in this Garurumon appears and saves Patamon, returning him to T.K. Davis seems shocked by T.K. willingness to help his partner and when Flamdramon asks if Davis would do the same thing he is unsure. Armadillomon Digivolves into Digmon and Gatomon Digivolves into Neferdimon to help Garurumon try and destroy the Dark Spiral on MetalGreymon. Davis is too scared to fight though, in fear of hurting Tai’s partner. Flamdramon then reverts to Veemon, claiming that Davis doesn’t understand true friendship. When Veemon is put in danger and Davis does nothing to help the others scold him about his lack of Friendship. He has an epiphany and the Digi-Egg of Friendship appears in front of him. Veemon uses this new Digi-Egg to Digivolve into Raidramon. With a combined effort, the Digimon are finally able to remove the Dark Spiral from MetalGreymon’s arm. Tai is thrilled to be reunited with the normal Agumon and Ken flees. Back in the real world Izzy sends Tentomon to spy on Ken. Davis is happy to now be in possession of two Digi-Eggs and Matt gives him a noogie, saying that he’s officially part of the team now. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "All aboard! I just love riding trains! Where's the dining car?" :-'Tentomon' doesn't realize it's a makeshift train he's riding on. Cody: "Apparently, Ken and MetalGreymon have been seen south of here." Matt:"Well, we're on the right track." Tentomon: "Well, Matt, technically we're on the only track." :-'Tentomon' cracks another joke. Davis: "Any ideas under that fancy hat?" T.K.: "At least I’m trying Goggle Head. And don’t make fun of my hat!" :—'Davis' and T.K. apparently disagree about more things than just their headgear. Tai:"When Matt and I were younger, we fought a lot too. If we hadn't fought all those times we'd probably never become such good friends. So just let them fight out of their systems." Yolei:"Leave it to boys to think they have to fight just to be friends." Cody:"Well, I think the best way to make friends is over a good game of checkers." :-'Tai' remembering their times in the Digital World, well Yolei and Cody disagree about fighting. Yolei: "Who could’ve carved that‽" T.K.: "Someone with a really big chisel?" :— Yolei seems to be the only one questioning where all the strange landmarks are coming from. "You see in physics there’s this little thing called equilibrium. When you have two libriums that weigh the same they’re equilibrium!" :—'Davis' needs a lesson in physics and excuses. Tai: "I’m sorry we attacked you Agumon" Agumon: "I’m sorry too!" Tai: "I'm sorry that you’re sorry!" Agumon: "I’m sorry that you’re sorry that I’m sorry!" Tai: "Tell you what, I won’t be sorry anymore, and you don’t be sorry either, okay?" Agumon: "Sorry." :—'Tai' and Agumon take apologizing to a whole new level. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes